Miracle In December OneShoot
by AzumiChoi
Summary: Maaf, jika aku terlambat untuk mengakui semua perasaanku...


|Title : Miracle in December| Author : Dew |

|Main Cast : Oh Sehun and You |

|Support cast : Xi Luhan|

|Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Sad|

|Leght : OneShoot|

|Rating : Teen|

|A/N : Terinspirasi oleh MV EXO – Miracle in December |

^happy reading^

**November, 24****th **

Dimana hari itu aku menunggu seseorang yang telah membuatku selalu berdebar didekatnya, selalu membuatku merasa nyaman didekatnya, selalu membuatku ingin melakukan apa saja untuk dirinya, selalu membuatku menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Ya. Kekasihku. Oh Sehun. namja yang sudah membuatku seperti ini, aku menyatakan cinta kepadanya pada 1 minggu yang lalu. Saat aku menyatakan cintaku, aku gugup, keringat dingin bercucuran dipelipis ku. Tetapi, semua kegugupanku dibalas dengan perkataan **'Aku mau jadi kekasihmu'** yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun.

Aku senang. Senang sekali melebihi kesenanganku disaat aku dibelikan ponsel keluaran terbaru dari sang ayah. Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi kekasih dengan namja seperti Oh Sehun? Kulit pucat, hidung mancung, bibir yang berwaran pink dan tatapan matanya yang tajam yang selalu membuat hati ini berdebar setiap menatapnya. Haah..sepertinya benar. Aku menjuluki diriku sebagai wanita yang paling beruntung.

Lama aku menunggunya. Kira-kira, sudah 2 jam setengah aku menunggunya di halte bis. Kita berdua berencana akan kencan pada hari ini dan malam ini juga. 'Hmm..benar apa yang dikatakannya. ia terkena macet dijalan' batinku saat itu.

**TIK TOK **

**TIK TOK **

**TIK TOK **

Jam terus saja berdetak hingga tengah malam. Aku masih setia menunggunya. 'Hampir tengah malam' gumamku sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku secara bersamaan. Kalian bertanya Kenapa aku tidak menghubunginya saja? Jawabanku tidak. Ya. Baru saja aku menghubunginya, ia bilang ia terjebak macet dijalan. Yasudah daripada aku mengganggu konsentrasinya saat berkendara lebih baik aku menunggunya.

**DDRRTT.. DDRRTT.. DDRRTT.. **

_'Siapa ya yang menelfon?'_ batinku sambil mengambil benda persegi panjang berwarna putih dari saku blazerku.

"Yeoboseyo Sehunah"

'_Ne yeoboseyo. Eum.. Sepertinya kita tidak jadi berkencan malam ini' _

"Ke-kenapa? Bu-bukankah kau s-sudah berjanji pa-padaku?"

'_Tiba-tiba saja aku ada urusan mendadak'_

"Urusan apa Sehunah? Sampai-sampai kau membatalkan kencan pertama kita?"

'_Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sudah ya. Aku ingin menemui seseorang dulu. Kututup telfonnya' _

"Ta-tapi..aku sudah menunggumu selama 2 jam dihalte yang kau janjikan. Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan urusan itu?"

'_Ck! Apa urusanku kalau kau sudah menungguku selama 2 jam?! Tinggal pulang sendiri saja naik_ _taxi bisakan?' _

"Tapi i-ini sudah hampir te-tengah malam Sehunnah"

'_Lalu aku harus menjemputmu disana dan mengantarkanmu pulang?!'_

"Eum..a-ani. Ti-tidak usah. Nanti bagaimana dengan urusanmu?"

'_Baguslah kalau mengerti keadaanku. Kututup telfonnya' _

**PIIP **

Hari itu, aku dan Sehun tidak jadi berkencan. Sehun memutuskannya secara sepihak dari telfon. Dan hari itu pula, aku pulang dengan ditemani derapan kaki dan gosokkan telapak tangan.

**November, 28****th **

Hari ini, Aku dan Sehun sedang berbelanja pakaian hangat untuk musim dingin bulan depan. _'Hm..kira-kira baju apa ya yang cocok untukku?' _batinku saat itu sambil memilih pakaian. Sedangkan Sehun sedang mencoba pakaian dikamar ganti. Setelah Sehun keluar aku terpana dengan keatampanannya. Lihatlah penampilan dia sekarang. Ia memakai sweater berwarna hitam dipadu dengan jubah berwarna krem dan celana jeans berwarna yang sama dengan sweater yang ia kenakan. 'Aish! _SARANGHAE_ OH SEHUN! Kau membuatku gilaa!' batinku sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"_Ani_. Kau tampan"

"Aku tau itu. tidak usah memujiku terlalu berlebihan" ujar Sehun dingin sambil memasuki kamar ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aih..mimpi apa aku semalam bisa jalan berdua dengannya" gumamku waktu itu sambil menangkupkan tanganku kepipi. Aku terus saja senyum-senyum sendiri sampai akhirnya suara Sehun mengagetkanku.

"Sudah memilih baju hangat?"

"Eum..belum. kau sendiri?"

"Sudah. Cepatlah pilih bajunya. Aku ada urusan"

"U-urusan apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Cepatlah pilih atau kau kutinggal" ancam Sehun.

"Ba-baiklah aku pi-pilih ini saja" ujarku sambil mengambil baju hangat tanpa melihat ukurannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo kekasir" ajak Sehun. Setelah membayar aku dan Sehun menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"Kau pulang naik taxi saja"

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ada urusan"

"Tidak bisa mengantarku terlebih dahulu?"

"Kau ini manja sekali sih?! Sudah kubilang urusanku tidak bisa ditunda!" bentak Sehun padaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

**DEG **

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku pergi" ujarku sambil menlangkahkan kaki ku menjauhinya. Hatiku sakit mendengar dia membentakku seperti itu.

Hari itu, aku pulang dengan bus tanpa ditemani seseorang yang berada disampingku.

**Desember, 03****th**

Tanggal 3 ini, aku akan makan bersama dengannya. Ya. Aku mengajaknya makan bersama di Restoran dekat rumahku. Setelah makan, aku juga berencana ingin mengajaknya ke Lotte World.

Sudah 1 jam aku menunggu di Restoran ini. Cuaca juga lagi tidak bersahabat. 'Huft..dingin' batinku sambil meminum coklat panas yang kupesan.

**DDRRTT…**

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan sms dari Sehun.

From : Sehunnie

'Aku tidak bisa pergi makan bersamamu. Aku ada urusan penting'

'_Kali ini urusan apalagi?'_ batinku ingin menangis. Menangis karena Sehun lebih mementingkan urusannya ketimbang dengan dirinya.

To : Sehunnie

'Urusan apa lagi? Kau benar-benar sibuk?'

From : Sehunnie

'Ya. Aku sibuk. Sudahlah, jangan hubungi aku dulu saat ini'

Entah mengapa aku membiarkan nya saja disaat aku terpuruk karena dia tidak pernah bisa menepati janjinya. Mungkinkah aku terlalu mencintainya? Atau karena aku memang benar-benar bodoh sehingga tidak bisa melawannya? Haah..

Tanggal 3 Desember itu. aku sendiri di Resto itu ditemani secangkir coklat panas ditengah derasnya salju.

**December, 10****th**

Hari ini aku berencana untuk membuntuti Sehun. aku kesal dengan kelakuannya selama ini. Ia selalu saja bilang bahwa ia mempunyai urusan. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkannya aku sebagai kekasihnya tidak boleh tahu tentang urusannya. Ck! menyebalkan bukan?

Rencananya aku ingin mengajak Sehun untuk membeli hadiah dihari Natal nanti. Kenapa aku membelinya dihari ini? Karena bila membelinya seminggu sebelum hari Natal pasti toko-toko ramai pengunjung untuk membeli hadiah natal. Aku menunggunya ditempat halte bis biasa aku menunggunya.

Tetapi saat aku menunggu dihalte bi situ. Aku melihat Sehun sedang menunggu seseorang disebrang sana. Entahlah aku tak tahu ia menunggu siapa. Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai ada seorang yeoja yang keluar dari taxi dan langsung memeluk dan mencium Sehun tepat dibibirnya.

**DEG **

'Se-sehunnah..' gumamku sambil menahan isak tangis. Aku mencoba menghubunginya sambil melihat kearahnya. Aku ingin tahu reaksi Sehun, mengangkat telfonku atau tidak. Dan ternyata dia mengangkatnya.

'_Yeoboseyo'_ jawab Sehun dingin.

"Ka-kau dimana Se-sehunah?" Tanya ku gugup

'_Ah ya! Aku tidak bisa menepati janjimu. Aku—_

'Ada urusan apa lagi Sehunnah?" potongku

'_Aku sedang berada dirumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Akhir-akhir ini tugasku menumpuk'_ jawab Sehun. _'Kau bohong Sehunnah..Aku tau semua yang kau lakukan selama ini' _batinku sambil tanganku menutupi mulutku agar tidak keluar isak tangis.

"Oh begitu..benar kau ada dirumah teman?"

"_Kau tidak percaya padaku? Yasudah terserah kau saja. Aku sibuk!"_

"Bu-bukan begitu ma-maksudku..a-aku percaya padamu ko"

"_Kalau begitu bagus. Sudah ya. Masih banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan'_

**PIIP**

"Sehunnah" gumamku sambil menangis diHalte Bi situ. Sedangkan Sehun dan yeoja itu sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**December, 14****th**

**BRAAK **

"E-eh? Sehunnah? Kau—hmmppp

Ya. Hari itu Sehun datang ke apartement ku pada malam hari. Dengan keadaan mabuk dan langsung menciumku. Aku kaget dengan perlakuannya. Aku terus meronta-ronta didalan dekapannya. Aku tidak mau ada yang 'terjadi' disaat kondisi Sehun seperti ini.

"Eunghh..ka-kau jahat! Perempuan sialan" ucap Sehun disela-sela ciumannya.

**DEG **

"Se-sehun hmmppp…le-lepaas!"

"Ti-tidak! Eungghh..aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" teriak Sehun sambil mendorongku hingga terjatuh dan menubruk meja ruang tengah.

"KAU YEOJA SIALAN!" teriak Sehun sambil melempar barang-barang yang berada dirumahku.

"Se-sehunah kau kenapa?! Tenanglah!" ucapku sembari ketakutan. Aku tidak suka dengan kodisinya yang seperti ini.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR YEOJA TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

**PLAAK**

"SE'ENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU DAN LEBIH MEMILIH PRIA ITU DIBANDING DENGANKU!"

**BUGH **

"Akh…sa-sakit Se-sehunnah.." lirihku saat itu. Sehun menamparku dan memukulku dengan bambu yang menjadi hiasan dirumahku. Emosi Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak terkendali lagi.

"BIAR SAJA KAU WANITA JALANG!"

**PRAANGG **

**DEG **

"Se-sehunah sudah cukup! Kau me-menyakitiku..hiks..hiks..hiks.." tangisku pecah disaat Sehun membanting vas bunga kaca kecil yang berada disamping tv. Takut. Aku takut keadaan Sehun seperti ini. Ia benar-benar menyeramkan disaat itu. hatiku pun sakit melihat Sehun mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku adalah wanita jalang. Aku tahu itu bukan untukku. Tetapi, wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati dikatai seperti itu oleh kekasihmu sendiri walaupun bukan untukmu?!

"Kau..benar-benar BRENGSEK HAN JI-RA!"

**BRAAKK**

'_Si-siapa Han Ji-Ra?'_ batinku. Sehun pun pergi dari situ dengan keadaan benra-benar kacau. Ia meninggalkan ku begitu saja setelah ia membuat apartemet ku kacau balau karenanya. Aku pun membereskannya semua dengan menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku.

**December, 17****th**

"Yeo-yeoboseyo?"

'_Kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu'_

"A-aku di-diapartement. Kau—

'_Aku akan kesana'_

**PIIP**

'_Se-sehun membutuhkanku? Benarkah?'_ batinku saat itu. sehun menghubungiku pada sore hari. Ia berkata bahwa ia membutuhkanku. Aaaa..betapa senangnya aku saat itu. tapi aku maish trauma dengan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Aku takut Sehun melampiaskan kekesalannya kepadaku lagi. Aku berdoa semoga saja Sehun berubah.

**TING TONG **

**TING TONG **

**TING TONG **

"Ya tunggu"

**CEKLEK **

"Hai Se—

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun to the point.

"E-eh? Me-memangnya akh..a-aku kenapa?" jawab kusembari menahan luka memar yang ada dipipi.

"Pipimu. Katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu seperti itu?"

**DEG **

_'Kau..kau sendiri yang melakukannya Sehunah'_ batinku. Tetapi, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan berkata.

"Ah ini. T-tidak apa-apa. Kemarin aku terjatuh dikamar mandi. Tidak usah khawatir"

"Siapa yang khawatir denganmu? Aku hanya bertanya" ujar Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartementku. Sayatan pisau serasa menyayat hatiku. Ingin menangis rasanya. Tetapi, aku tidak boleh menangis disaat ada Sehun.

"Kau punya _wine_?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghidupkan tv.

"Eum.._wine_ sisa kemarin habis. Wae?"

"Ani. Aku ingin membeli _wine_ dulu" ujar Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartement. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan tanda aku mengerti.

Setelah Sehun keluar, aku bingung harus memulainya darimana. Maksudku, makanan apa yang harus kusediakan disaat Sehun kembali nanti? Aish! Ah! Bikin pancake saja. Pasti Sehun suka.

"Eh? Tapi bahan-bahan sisa kemarin masih ada tidak ya?" gumamku sambil menuju dapur. Lalu aku membuka lemari dapur dan ternyata TARA! Masih ada!.

"Baiklah..kita mulai dari ah campurkan air, terigu dan telor lalu—bla bla bla

**BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN**

"SELESAI!" teriakku melihat hasil kerjaku. Lalu aku membawa pancake itu keruang tengah. Setelah itu, aku kembali kedapur untuk membereskan sisa-sisa bahan-bahan pancake.

Lama aku menunggu Sehun kembali. Sudah 15 menit aku menunngunya. _'Sehun kemana ya? Apakah selama itu ia membeli wine?'_ gumamku sambil mengganti-ganti channel tv. Bosan..

"Aish! Sehunnah kau kemana sih?!" ujarku sambil mondar-mandir diruang tengah. Pancake yang tadinya masih hangat, menjadi dingin karena belum disentuh dengan pemiliknya. Sudah hampir malam ia menunggu Sehun. _'Mungkinkah ia tidak kembali kesini? Apakah ia langsung pulang kerumahnya?'_ batinku.

**TING TONG **

**TING TONG **

"AH! Itu pasti Sehun!" ucapku sambil melangkah kedepan pintu. Lalu aku pun membukanya dan—

**DEG **

**DEG **

**DEG **

Sehun datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan lebih parahnya lagi ia datang bersama wanita dengan pakaian yang err~ minim. Aku terus saja memandangi mereka. Shock? Tentu saja!

"Maaf..bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana kamar tamu?" ujar wanita itu. Aku tersentak kaget dan menjawab "Ia" sambil membukakan pintu yang lebar untuk mereka berdua.

Lalu wanita itu membawa Sehun kekamar yang berada dekat ruang makan. Kamar tamu. Aku pun juga mengikutinya sampai masuk kekamar. Tetapi wanita itu menahan ku sebelum masuk kekamar.

"Untuk apa kau ikut?" Tanya wanita itu sambil memandangku aneh.

"A-aku ingin melepas sepatu dan—

'Tidak usah. Biar aku saja" ucap wanita itu.

**DEG **

"A-apa?"

"_Wae_? Kau tidak terima? Memang kau siapanya Sehun?!" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada remeh.

"A-aku adalah keka—

"Dia hanya pembantu" potong Sehun sambil menatap tajam aku. Ternyata Sehun sudah sadar dari mabuknya.

"Ta-tapi—

"Jangan ganggu aktifitasku" ucap Sehun tajam dan ia langsung menarik wanita itu kedalam kamar sambil menciumnya. Setelah beberapa menit terdengarlah suara 'aneh' yang menggangguku.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya menahan isak tangis diruang tengah. Ia bilang, ia membutuhkanku. Tetapi apa? Ia bukan membutuhkanku! Tetapi membutuhkan apartementku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan sebelum menikah.

Aku pun tidak kuat mendengar suara 'aneh' tersebut. Aku pun keluar dari apartementku. Entahlah..aku tidak mempunyai tujuan. Walaupun aku tidak mempunyai tujuan, yang penting aku tidak mendengar suara-suara yang membuat hatiku sakit.

Hari itu..aku pergi dari apartement ku sendiri ditemani dengan butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

**December, 22****th**

Di tanggal 20 ini, aku ingin membeli perlengkapan hiasan untuk pohon natal bersama Sehun. Sehun sudah bilang ia berjanji akan ikut denganku.

Aku menunggunya didepan apartement. Sehun bilang, ia membawa motor untuk mengunjung toko perlengkapan hiasan pohon natal. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Bodoh nya aku…

**TIN TIN**

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau mau disaat perjalanan ditilang oleh polisi?" ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan helm.

"Ti-tidak"

"Yasudah pakai ini"

"Baiklah" jawab ku sambil memakai helm dan naik ke motor Sehun. ia terlihat tampan disaat memakai motor ini.

"Ingin membeli ditoko mana?" Tanya Sehun disela perjalanan.

"Eum..didekat Kedai Ramen yang sering aku makan" jawabku.

"Oh"

Aku terus saja memandangi Sehun dari kaca spion motor dan menatap punggungnya. Aku ingin sekali memeluk Sehun disaat seperti ini. Tetapi, aku takut Sehun tidak menyukainya. Jadi, aku pandangi saja ia diam-diam.

"Sudah sampai" ucap Sehun mengagetkanku.

"Eum..ini" ujarku sambil menyerahkan helm. Lalu ia menerimanya sambil turun dari motor dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aih! Betapa tampannya dia!.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ah ya! Ayo" ujarku gugup sambil melangkahkan kaki ku memasuki toko yang kami tuju. Saat aku dan Sehun memasuki toko tersebut, kami ditatap oleh semua orang yang berada ditoko itu ah ani lebih tepatnya hanya menatap Sehun. aku yang melihatnya hanya menahan rasa kesal. Beraninya ia menatap kekasihku seperti itu. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya biasa saja.

"Sehunah" panggilku sambil mengambil lonceng yang biasa untuk dipakai hiasan pohon natal.

"Hm?"

"Lihat! Ini bagus tidak menurutmu?" ujarku sambil menyodorkan lonceng itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Cepatlah sedikit" ucap Sehun sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling toko.

"E-eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Tidak. Kau ingin membeli atau tidak sih?"

"I-iya aku ingin membeli"

"Ck! lama sekali. Aku tunggu diluar" ujar Sehun sambil meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menahan sakit dihatiku.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah memilih-milih untuk menghias pohon natal nanti. Aku langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar semua hiasan ini. Saat aku melihat keluar dari dalan pintu toko, Sehun tidak ada diluar. 'Kemana dia?' batinku.

"Totalnya 15 ribu won" ujar penjaga kasir kepadaku. Aku tersentak dan langsung mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan langsung aku menuju luar.

Aku mencari-cari Sehun. saat aku melihat kearah kanan. Aku melihat Sehun sedang mencium dan bahkan tangannya sudah menjelajahi tubuh seorang wanita didepan toko yang kami tuju.

**DEG **

"Se-sehunah" ucapku sambil melepaskan barang belanjaan ku. Sehun mendengar ucapanku, lalu ia menatapku setelah melepaskan ciumannya kepada wanita itu. Sehun kaget melihatku. Tapi ia langsung berekspresi seperti biasa kembali.

"Oh..kau sudah selesai. Ayo pulang!" ucap Sehun seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**PLAAK**

"BRENGSEK KAU OH SEHUN!" teriak aku sambil berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan wanita itu. Aku menampar pipinya keras. Aku berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat kejadian itu. sakit. Hatiku sakit melihat Sehun memperlakukanku seperti itu.

ia memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku adalah bonekanya yang bisa kapan saja dimainkan dan tidak. Ia tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku ini. Ia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan dengan sikapnya itu. Egois! itulah kata-kata yang tempat untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Aku menyesal telah mencintainya. Aku menyesal telah menyatakan cintaku padanya. Aku menyesal telah memberikan cintaku kepadanya. Aku benci kepada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan ketika aku disakiti olehnya. Baru kali ini aku membentak nya karena hati ini sudah menolak untuk disakiti.

"Hiks..hikss…Oh Sehun namja brengsek!" teriak aku sambil menyeka air mataku. Aku terus saja menangis ditengah derasnya salju. Aku berhenti disebuah taman yang sangat sepi. Karena sekarang salju sedang turun lebat. Aku menduduki salah satu bangku disana. Biar saja aku menggigil sampai beku. Kalau pun bisa, aku ingin mati beku sekarang. Aku ingin melupakan semua kenangan ku dengan Sehun. aku ingin melupakan disaat aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Aku ingin melupakan semua perlakuan Sehun kepadaku. Aku ingin melupakan disaat Sehun mencumbui seorang wanita lain.

"HIks..hiks..hiks…brengsek! namja brengsek!" maki ku pada Sehun. walaupun Sehun tidak ada disini bersamaku.

"Untuk apa kau menangisi seseorang yang telah menyakitimu?" ucap seseorang didepanku. Aku mendongkakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang berkata seperti itu.

"Siapa kau" Tanya ku dingin sambil menyeka air mataku. Penglihatanku agak buram setelah menangis.

"Kau tidak kenal aku?" Tanya orang itu agak kaget.

"Memangnya kau si— OPPA?!"

"Hai"

**GREP**

"Oppa! Kau kemana saja! HUUUAAAAA…HIKS..HIKS…HIKS…" teriakku sambil memeluk orang itu.

"Hei! Aku di Australia bersama orang tuaku!" balas orang itu sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Huuuee…hiks..hiks..kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku?!" bentakku padanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis disaat badai salju seperti ini?" Tanya balik namja itu.

"O-oppa" lirihku. Aku teringat kembali kejadian-kejadian dimana Sehun mencumbui wanita lain.

"Hei. Jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau menangis ditengah badai salju seperti ini?" ulang namja itu.

"I-itu..a-aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"A-ani..a-aku tidak apa-apa"

"Hengh..tak semudah itu kau berbohong"

"A-ani..hiks..hiks.." jawabku sambil menaha isak tangis.

"Katakanlah kepadaku. Kau kenapa? Hmm?" ujar namja itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"A-ani. Sudah kubilang a-aku tidak apa-apa" elak ku tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Ck! jangan jadi seorang pembohong"

"Sungguh..aku tidak apa-apa. Nilai ku jelek saat ujian kemarin"

"Benarkah?"

"Ia. Oppa tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa"

"Hm..baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita yang sebenarnya kepadaku"

"E-eh? Bu-bukan begitu..hanya saja ak—

"Sudah-sudah..aku tahu perasaanmu lagi tidak baik. Sudahlah jangan menangis. Ini pakai sapu tanganku. Hapuslah air matamu" ucap namja itu sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna abu-abu.

"Hm..terima kasih" balasku sambil mengambil sapu tangannya dari tangannya. Laluu aku menghapus air mataku dengan sapu tangan itu sambil terisak sedikit.

"Ayo pulang" ucapku sambil menarik namja itu.

**December, 23****th**

"Hei bangun!"

"Eum…5 menit lagi oppa"

"Ck! cepatlah bangun! Kau tidak mau sarapan ini?" ucap namja itu sambil menyerahkan masakannya kehidungku untuk mencium aromanya. Ya. Aku mengajak namja itu menginap diapartement ku. Walaupun sebenarnya namja itu juga mempunyai apartement sendiri.

"Hmm…kau memasak masakan kesukaanku!" ujarku sambil bangun dari tidurku.

"Ayo makan. Kutunggu kau dibawah"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu"

Lalu akupun menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan namja itu menungguku dibawah.

**TING TONG **

**TING TONG **

Tiba-tiba saja bell apartementku berbunyi. Entahlah aku tak tahu siapa yang datang kerumahku pagi-pagi seperti ini. Biarlah, ada oppa yang akan membukanya.

"Sebentar" ucap namja itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya kepintu apartement.

**CEKLEK**

"Kau siapa?" ujar namja yang datang keapartement to the point.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" balik Tanya namja yang berada di apartement.

"Siapa oppa?" tanyaku sambil menuruni tangga. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedepan pintu ntuk melihat siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Se-sehun?" gumamku sambil melangkahkan kaki kearah pintu. Aku kaget melihatnya datang ke apartementku. Tapi aku bersikap seperti biasa saja menghadapinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" ujarku dingin.

"Siapa namja ini?" balas Sehun sambil menatap sinis namja yang menginap diapartementku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa dia. Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku lagi. Tetapi, ia hanya menatap namja yang berada diapartementku dan aku dengan tajam.

"Wanita murahan" ucap Sehun sambil menatap tajam aku.

**DEG**

"MAKSUDMU APA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KEPADANYA?!" bentak namja yang menginap dirumahku sambil mendorong bahu Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima?! Memangnya kau siapanya dia?!" tantang Sehun

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya kepadamu! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadanya! Kau bukan siapa-siapanya dia!" bentak namja itu lagi.

"Aku adalah kekasihnya!"

"A-apa? Ka-kau—

"Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi Oh Sehun" desisku sambil menahan tangis.

"Kau belum memutuskanku"

"Tidak perlu dengan kata putus. Aku sudah memutuskanmu disaat kau berciuman dengan wanita lain. Apa kau tidak ingat?!" ucapku sambil terisak.

"Tapi kau belum berkata kepadaku kalau kita sudah putus"

"Kau mau aku berkata seperti itu? baiklah. Kita putus" ucapku tetapi tidak menatap Sehun. aku takut tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku" ucap Sehun masih menatapku.

"Tidak"

"Kau berbohong"

"Tidak. Aku serius"

"Pembohong"

"Aku capek meladenimu. Kau pulanglah. Ini sudah siang"

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa jika sudah siang?!"

"Bukankah kau selalu ada urusan?"

"Aku sudah tidak urusan apapun lagi"

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Kau kekasihku! Berarti masih behubungan denganku" ucap Sehun santai.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU LAGI OH SEHUN!" bentakku keras.

"Kau..berani membentakku?!" ucap Sehun sambil menatap tajam aku.

"KENAPA?! KAU TIDAK SUKA DIBENTAK HAH?! KAU EGOIS OH SEHUN! SELALU MEMIKIRKAN DIRI SENDIRI! TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN ORANG LAIN! SELAMA INI AKU BERTAHAN DEMI DIRIMU! AKU BERTAHAN SETIAP KALI DISAKITI OLEHMU! KAU BERANINYA BERCIUMAN DIDEPANKU, DIAPARTEMENTKU DAN BAHKAN LEBIH DARI ITU! KAU SELALU BILANG ADA URUSAN! TETAPI APA?! APAKAH URUSANMU MELADENI WANITA-WANITA DILUAR SANA?! KAU BAHKAN MENGGUNAKAN APARTEMENTKU UNTUK MENCUMBUI WANITA LAIN! KAU…hiks…hiks…kau benar-benar brengsek Oh Sehun" ucapku sambil memegang dadaku. Sakit. Hatiku sakit mengingat kembali kejadian dimana Sehun bercumbu dengan orang lain. Tangisku pecah didepan seorang Oh Sehun, namja yang kucintai selama ini dan kukira ia juga mencintaiku. Ia diam. Tidak menjawab perkataanku. Mungkinkah ia benar-benar tidak mencintaiku?. Aku menatapnya. Kuhapus air mataku dengan kasar.

"Sudahlah. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi Oh Sehun. Pulanglah. Urus wanitamu" ucapku sambil menutup pintu apartementku. Entahlah. Ia masih diluar atau sudah pergi. Aku menuju kamar dan menutup pintunya keras. Kumenangis dikamarku. Aku hanya bisa menangis. Menangis dan menangis.

Jujur saja. Aku masih mencintai namja itu. aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cinta ini. entah kenapa, disaat aku mengucapkan perpisahan. Rasanya aku menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. aku ingin kembali kepintu depan dan menemuinya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa yang tadi itu adalah rekayasa. Tetapi, hatiku menolak untuk disakiti kembali.

"Oh Sehun..hiks..hiks..Oh Sehun…hiks…" gumamku menyebut namanya dan menagisinya sambil menangkupkan wajahku kebantal.

**KRIIEEET**

Kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan suara derap langkah kaki menuju kearahku. Aku terus saja menangis tanpa memperdulikan orang yang mendekatiku.

**GREP**

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis" ucap namja itu sambil memelukku dan mengusap punggungku.

"O-oppa..hiks..hiks…" ucapku sambil terisak. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku kedada bidangnya. Aku menangis hingga membasahi kaus putihnya. Ya. Namja ini adalah kakak tiriku. Xi Luhan. Ibuku menikah lagi dengan ayahnya. Ayah kandungku sudah meninggal disaat aku umur 7 tahun. Ia tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya dan ibuku di Australia karena mereka sedang mengurus perusahaan yang dibangun ayah tiriku yang berasal dari China.

"Jangan pernah menangisi dan menyesali perbuatan yang sudah kau lakukan. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" ucap Luhan.

"Oppa…aku harus bagaimana lagi? Hiks..hiks.." tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi..sudah cukup kau disakiti olehnya" jawab Luhan sambil menagkupkan tangannya kepipiku.

"Ta-tapi…aku masih me-mencintainya o-oppa" lirihku sambil menunduk.

"Belajarlah melupakannya"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku sudah mencoba melupakannya. Tetapi, tetap saja ia masih mengisi hatiku" jawabku.

"Aku akan membantumu melupakannya dan mengosongkan hatimu yang telah diisi olehnya" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau bersedia aku membantumu untuk melupakannya?"Tanya Luhan sambil menatapku. Aku tidak tahu ingin melupakannya atau tidak. Bimbang. Aku ingin memilikinya. Tetapi, hati ini menolak untuk disakiti kembali.

"Eum…ya" jawabku agak ragu.

"Kau masih meragukannya" ucap Luhan sambil menghela nafas panjang dan mengedarkan pandangannya kekamarku.

"Tidak. Aku ti-tidak meragukannya. Sungguh"

"Mata tidak bisa berbohong" ucap Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak meragukannya oppa. Bantu aku! Terserah apa yang akan oppa lakukan asalkan oppa bisa membuatku melupakan namja itu" ucapku mantap. Lalu Luhan melihat kearahku. Ia mencari-cari keseriusan dimataku.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin melupakan namja itu. hm..aku akan membantumu. Kau jangan menangis lagi ya" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan menangis" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah. Ayo kita kebawah. Makanan kesukaanmu sudah dingin" ujar Luhan sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Aku pun menurutinya dan kami berdua turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Eum..sebenarnya ini bukan sarapan, melainkan makan siang.

**December, 24****th**

Hari ini, aku dan Luhan oppa akan membeli hadiah untuk esok nanti. _'Hm…aku kasih hadiah apa ya ke Luhan oppa?'_ batinku sambil memikirkan hadiah apa yang pantas untuk Luhan oppa.

"Sudah siap?" ucap Luhan oppa mengagetkanku. Ia tampak tampan sekali dengan balutan kemeja biru muda dipadukan dengan sweater berwarna biru tua dan skinny jeans berwarna coklat muda sama seperti rambutnya yang sedikit diacak-acak. Aish! Ia tidak kalah tampan dengan Sehun. Ck! untuk apa aku memikirkan namja itu lagi! Lupakan! Lupakan!.

"Eoh..sudah, ayo kita berangkat!" ucapku sambil menggandeng lengan Luhan oppa. Kami tidak menggunakan busway ataupun taxi, tetapi kami berjalan kaki menuju toko hadiah natal. Selama diperjalanan kami berbincang-bincang mengenai orangtua kami di Australia. Sebenarnya aku ini dulunya tinggal di Australia bersama ayah tiriku dan ibu kandungku dan juga Luhan oppa, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Korea.

Kira-kira jarak dari apartementku ke toko hadiah natal hanya 2 kilometer saja. Dengan berbincang sambil bercanda, tentu kami tidak merasakan capek ataupun pegal. Saat kami melewati orang-orang, kami ditatap intens oleh pejalan kaki yang melangkahkan kakinya sama dengan kami.

Aku merasa aneh dengan mereka. Entahlah, aku tidak memperdulikan mereka dan kami pun terus berjalan. Lalu ditengah perjalanan kami bertemu seorang nenek yang kira-kira sekitar 5otahun keatas. Ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kami, ia juga tengah menggandeng cucu perempuannya. Tetapi, ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat kearah kami.

"Kalian terlihat sangat serasi" ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum. Aku yang mendengarnya kaget seketika. Kami berhenti sejenak.

"Eoh? Ka-kami?" Tanya ku kepada nenek itu untuk memperjelas perkataan nenek barusan.

"Iya.. kalian berdua tampak cocok sekali. Pertahankan hubungan kalian ne. Akan ku doakan hubungan kalian agar bertahan lama sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua" ujar nenek itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah. Terima kasih nek. Semoga doa nenek dikabulkan oleh Tuhan" ucap Luhan sambil membungkukkan badan. Aku yang sedang menggandeng lengannya pun ikut membungkukkan badan. Aku hanya bisa menampakkan wajah bodoh didepan sang nenek.

"Eh? Ta-tapi—

"Sudahlah..jangan malu-malu untuk mengungkapkan hubungan kalian dengan nenek. Yasudah nenek pergi ya. Ah ya tunggu! Kau!" ucapan ku terpotong oleh nenek itu, diakhir kata sang nenek menunjuk Luhan oppa.

"Nae?"

"Hm ya kau. Jagalah dia sebaik mungkin dan jangan sampai ada lelaki yang merebutnya darimu. Jika ada seorang lelaki yang merebutnya darimu, kau akan menyesalinya nak" ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha..baiklah nek! Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan tak ada seorang lelaki pun yang merebutnya dariku" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Kurasa ada yang salah dari perbincangan ini.

"Hm..akan kupegang janjimu nak. Baiklah, nenek akan pergi. Annyeong!" ujar nenek itu sambil berlalu.

"Ne, annyeong! hati-hati dijalan nek!" ujar Luhan sambil menatap punggung nenek itu. aku masih mencerna percakapan antara aku, Luhan oppa dan nenek itu.

"Hei!" ucap Luhan sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya kewajahku.

"Eh? O-oppa kenapa tidak jujur kepada nenek itu?" ucapku sambil melangkahkan kakiku kembali bersama Luhan oppa.

"Tidak baik kalau kita mengelak perkataan seseorang yang lebih tua dari kita. Apalagi ia tidak berbasa-basi dulu dengan kita. Aku ladeni saja"

"Tapi kan semua pejalan kaki yang mendengarnya pasti mengira bahwa kita sepasang kekasih oppa" rengekku. Malu?! Tentu saja!

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kurasa itu lebih baik" ujar Luhan oppa sambil menatapku.

"A-apa?! Kau—

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ah itu tokonya!" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk toko yang ramai pengunjung. Lalu kami mempercepat langkah kami menuju toko itu. Sesampainya disana, kami berpencar untuk membeli hadiah.

"Aish! Akan kuberi hadiah apa untuk Luhan oppa?!" ucapku frustasi. Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang harus diberikan kepadanya. Sweater? Ah dia sudah mempunyai banyak sweater dirumah. Kacamata? Untuk apa aku membelikannya kacamata disaat musim dingin-_-. Celana? Aku tidak tahu ukurannya!. Jam tangan? Ah ya! 6 bulan yang lalu ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membeli jam tangan ditoko ini! tetapi, karena harganya mahal dan ia hanya membawa uang pas, ia tidak jadi membelinya. Hmm..kurasa itu lebih baik.

Lalu akupun mencari toko yang pernah kami kunjungi 6 bulan lalu. Tapi, jam tangan itu masih ada tidak ya? Karena itu sudah setengah tahun yang lalu. Apalagi barang itu limitied edition. Semoga saja masih ada!

"Warna apa ya?" gumamku sambil memilih-milih jam tangan bermerk yang Luhan oppa inginkan. Kenapa aku berani membelikannya jam tangan bermerk? Karena aku sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk dibelikan hadiah natal tahun ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Rencananya aku ingin membelikan hadiah natal tahun ini untuk Se—

**DEG **

Aku tersentak kaget saat namanya terlintas diotakku. Sehun. Oh Sehun. 'Bagaimana kabarnya dia sekarang? Apakah dia benar-benar tidak mencintaiku? Apakah dia benar-benar akan meninggalkan ku? ah! Buanglah pikiranmu tentang Sehun! kau sudah berjanji kepada Luhan oppa untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi!' batinku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Orang-orang disekitar menatapku aneh. Aku yang ditatap hanya mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah. Untuk menghilangkan rasa malu.

"Hm..ahjussi. Apakah jam yang berwarna hitam dan abu-abu masih terjual?" ucapku

"Yang seperti apa bentuknya?"

"Bulat dan agak besar. Untuk seorang namja"

"Yang ini?" ucap ahjussi itu sambil menyerahkan jam tangan lain.

"Aniyo. Bukan yang itu, bentuknya itu seperti—

"Katakan saja merknya apa" ucap ahjussi itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak salah itu….Hm..Swiss army! Dan itu limited edition" ucapku sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Hmm..sebentar akan ahjussi carikan dulu" ucap ahjussi itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari-cari jam yang kuinginkan. Setelah bebearap menit, ahjussi itupun membawakan sebuah jam tangan.

"Yang inikah?" ujar ahjussi itu sambil menyerahkan jam tangan berwarna hitam dan abu-abu.

"Iya! Benar yang ini! aihh…tak salah aku memilih toko ini" ucapku sambil mengambil jam tangan itu dan melihat-lihat.

"Sebenarnya itu pesanan orang dan ini hanya ada 1 lagi ditoko ini" bisik ahjussi itu kepadaku.

"Eh? Be-benarkah?" ucapku kaget. Aku takut tidak bisa membeli jam tangan ini untuk Luhan oppa nanti.

"Hm..sudah lama ia memesannya. Orang itu memesan online kepada kami. Tetapi, ia tak kunjung datang ketoko ini dan mengambil pesanannya"

"Sudah berapa lama orang itu tidak mengambil pesanannya?"

"Sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu"

"A-apa? Lama sekali"

"Hm..maka dari itu, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu saja"

"BENARKAH?!" ucapku setenga berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu. kau mau jam tangan itu dilihat oranglain dan diambil?" ucap ahjussi itu berbisik.

"Ah baiklah..aku ambil jam ini. berapa harganya?" tanyaku sambil mengambil dompet dari sakuku.

"Hanya 880ribu won" ucap ahjussi itu santai dan hendak membungkus jam itu.

"MWO?!" ujarku kaget. Yang benar saja! 880rb won! Ternyata Luhan oppa tidak tanggung-tanggung memilih jam tangan bermerk yang mahal. Aku hanya membawa uang 600ribu won! Aish! Bagaimana ini?!

"Kenapa?"Tanya ahjussi itu sambil menatapku.

"Bi-bisakah ahjussi memberikanku diskon untuk jam tangan ini?" ucapku berhati-hati.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memberikan jam tangan ini untukmu. Ayo! 880ribu won" ucap ahjussi itu sambil menengadahkan(?) telapak tangannya.

"Ta-tapi ahjussi.. aku hanya membawa 600ribu won" ucapku memelas.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau kau hanya mempunyai uang segitu. Tidak usah membeli jam tangan ini"

"Aish! Ayolah ahjussi…kumohon" ujarku sambil memohon.

"Tidak bisa! Sudahlah kau beli jam tangan yang lain saja" ujar ahjussi dan ingin mengembalikan jam tangan itu ketempat semula.

"Ahjussi! Kumohon, sedikitlah berbaik hati kepada pelangganmu ini. jam tangan itu sangat berharga bagiku!"

"Berharga apanya?!" ucap ahjussi itu.

"Jam tangan itu akan menjadi hadiah natal esok"

"Kau bisa membeli yang lain kan?"

"Tetapi, ia suka dengan jam tangan itu. ahjussi kumohon! Berilah aku diskon 280ribu won"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Ucap ahjussi itu.

"Akan kubeli jam tangan itu" ucap seseorang sambil menyerahkan uang beberapa lemabr won. Aku menengok kesamping siapa namja yang membeli jam tangan itu. '_O-OMO!' _batinku berteriak.

"Kau ingin membeli jam tangan ini?" ucap ahjussi itu.

"Ya. Yang ini" balas orang itu.

"Baiklah. Ini" ucap ahjussi itu sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kecil.

"Terima kasih" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum. Dan ia menarikku keluar. Aku kaget karena ditarik olehnya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini!" ucapku sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia terus saja menarikku dan berjalan cepat menuju luar toko.

"Hei! Lepas! Kau ingin membawaku kemana?!" ucapku terus meronta-ronta dari genggamannya.

"Diam dan jangan cerewet" ucap orang itu. entahlah ia ingin membawaku kemana. Tetapi, kurasa ia membawaku ketaman.

"CK! HEI! LEPAS!" bentakku sambil menghentakkan genggamannya. Akhirnya setelah meronta-ronta terus-menerus genggamanku terlepas darinya. Lalu ia membalikan badannya kearahku.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?!" ucapku ketus

"Untukmu" ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan bingkisan jam tangan yang ia beli tadi. Ya. Oh Sehun. Namja yang membeli jam tangan yang aku inginkan.

"A-apa?" ucapku kaget.

"Ambillah" ujarnya lagi.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Ucapku dan hendak pergi dari taman itu. Tetapi, ia memegang tanganku lagi.

"Maaf"

**DEG **

"Maaf telah menyakitimu" ucap Sehun sambil membalikkan tubuhku yang kaku karena kaget dengan ucapannya.

"Maaf telah menyia-nyiakan cintamu kepadaku" ujarnya lagi sambil menatapku sendu. Ia meraih kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya.

"Maaf..maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku" ucap Sehun sambil memegang bahuku. Ia sudah tidak memegang tanganku lagi. Aku shock mendengar kata maaf darinya. Selama ini, bila ia mempunyai salah kepadaku. Ia tidak pernah meminta maaf kepadku dan bahkan mencium tanganku!

"Se-sehun?"

"Maaf.. dan kembalilah padaku" ucap Sehun sambil menjatuhkan lututnya ketanah. Ia berlutut dihadapanku. Aku tersentak melihat perlakuan Sehun kepadaku. Rasanya ingin menangis melihatnya seperti ini.

"Berdirilah"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau memaafkanku"

"Kalau kau tidak mau berdiri. Aku akan pulang meninggalkanmu" acamku sambil berbalik. Tetapi, Sehun menahan kaki kiriku.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan biarkan aku sendiri" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan menatapku sendu.

"Jangan pergi. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" lirih Sehun sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Kau jahat" ucapku sambil memukul dada bidangnya.

"Kau jahat Oh Sehun!"

"Kau adalah namja terjahat yang pernah kutemui!"

"Kau benar-benar jahat! Se'enaknya saja kau berkata kepadaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu! Setelah aku disakiti oleh mu!" bentakku sambil memukulinya. Aku menangis sambil memukul dada bidangnya.

"Pukul aku sekeras mungkin bila ini yang membuat hatimu kembali lagi padaku" ucap Sehun pasrah.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA SAKITNYA HATI INI DISAAT KAU MENCUMBUI WANITA LAIN OH SEHUN!"

**PLAAK**

"Maaf….kumohon maafkan aku. Jujur saat itu perasaanku sedang tidak baik" ucap Sehun sambil menunduk setelah ditampar olehku. Kulit nya yang putih menjadi merah disaat aku menampar pipinya.

"Tidak baik apanya?! Kau melakukannya dengan keadaan sadar Oh Sehun..hiks..hiks..! dank au melakukannya di apartementku! Kekasihmu sendiri!" teriakku sambil menangis. Aku menangkupkan keduua tanganku kewajahku. Aku menangis kencang disana. Entah apa lagi yang harus kulakukan kepada namja ini. Aku lelah dengan semua ini.

"Mianhae..Jeongmal mianhae" lirih Sehun sambil membawaku kepelukannya. Aku hanya bisa menangis didadanya. Ia memelukku sangat erat. Aku tidak membalas pelukannya karena aku masih menangkupkana kedua tanganku kewajahku. Lama kami berpelukkan seperti ini.

"Kau…hiks..hiks…Oh Sehun" gumamku. Untuk berbicara saja aku susah karena aku sudah lelah dengan semua yang ia lakukan kepadaku.

"Mianhae. Saranghae" ujar Sehun lagi dan lagi. Ia terus saja berkata seperti itu.

"Kata maaf tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan hati ini kepadamu Sehunnah" balasku sambil terisak.

"Katakan. Katakan kepadaku apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan hatimu untukku" jawab Sehun sambil mengelus rambutku. Ia terus saja memeluk ku seakan aku tidak boleh pergi darinya.

"Tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikannya Sehunnah..hati ini menolak untuk disakiti kembali" ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ku-kumohon…a-apa saja yang harus kulakukan agar hatimu bisa kembali untukku" ucap Sehun sambil menangkupkan kedua pipiku. Tangannya bergetar saat ia memegang kedua pipiku.

"Tidak ada Sehunnah…tidak ada. Aku lelah dengan semua ini" ujarku terisak kembali.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" ujarnya.

"Tidak. Bukan kau yang meninggalkanku" ucapku sambil melepas tangan Sehun.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Tapi aku yang akan meninggalkanmu Sehunnah" ujarku dan memalingkan wajahku kesamping.

"A-apa?" ucap kaget Sehun.

"Maksudmu apa? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" lanjut Sehun. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Jujur saja, karena pertemuan ini aku menjadi bimbang kembali.

"Kenapa? Jawab aku!" ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak. Aku terus saja diam. Tidak menjawab perkataannya.

"JAWAB AKU!" bentak Sehun sambil memegang kedua bahuku menyebabkan kepalaku menoleh kepadanya. Aku menangis lagi. Air mata ini terus mengalir.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Oh Sehun" ucapku sambil menatapnya.

"Kau berbohong" balas Sehun sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang aku serius dengan ucapakanku" ucapku lagi.

"Aku tau, kau masih bimbang"

**DEG **

'Ba-bagaimana dia bi-bisa tau aku ma-masih bimbang?!' batinku sambil melihat ketumpukan salju dibawah kakiku. 'Aku harus menjawab apa?! Aish! Kau berhasil membuatku bungkam Oh Sehun'

"Kutunggu kau ditaman ini nanti malam" ucap Sehun sambil menatapku sendu. Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

"Kuharap kau akan datang menemuiku" ujarnya lagi

"Bila kau datang menemuiku. Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal bersamamu. Dan melupakan semua kejadian kita dimasa lalu" ucapnya lagi sambil menghelah nafas.

"Bila aku tidak datang?!" potongku disaat ia ingin membuka mulutnya lagi untuk berbicara. Ia diam. Lama ia berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kukatakan itu sebagai jawaban dari semua masalah ini" jawabnya ragu.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menahan nafas menunggu apa jawaban dari Sehun.

"Hubungan kita berakhir" ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata.

**DEG**

Nafasku seketika terhenti. Tercekat mendapat jawaban dari Sehun seperti itu. aku tidak mau hubungan ini berakhir. Aku masih mencintainya! Tapi—aku takut Sehun akan menyakitiku lagi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan meneteskan air mata. Aku menahan isakkan yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak boleh menangis!

"Akan kutunggu. Ditaman ini. jam 9 malam" ucap Sehun lagi.

"Ini. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku. Tetapi, ini bukan hadiah natal" ucap Sehun sambil member bingkisan jam tangan yang ia beli. Aku menghapus air mataku dan mengambil bingkisan itu.

"Khamsahamnida" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Ia menatapku intens. Aku jadi agak gugup ditatap seperti itu.

"Bolehkah—aku—meminta sesuatu darimu?" ucapya sambil mendekat kearahku. Aku mendongkakkan kepala dan menatapnya.

"Apa itu? kau ingin meminta apa dariku?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam erat pada bingkisan jam tangan ini.

"Bolehkah—aku—memeluk mu?"

"Eh?!" sentakku sambil membulatkan mata. Aku kaget dengan permintaannya. 'Aku harus menjawab apa?! Ya? Tidak? Ya? Tidak? Ya? Tidak?' Aish!.

"Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa. Maaf telah membuatmu kaget dengan permintaanku" ucapnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kenapa kau meminta itu dariku?" tanyaku.

"Eum…aku hanya takut" ucapnya pelan tapi masih terdengar ditelingaku.

"Takut karena apa?" tanyaku lagi sambil menatap Sehun.

"A-ani..lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan"ucap Sehun sambil berbalik. Oh tidak! 'Aku masih ingin bersamanya disini! Apa yang harus kulakukaaan!?' batinku sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya Sehun masih bersamaku ditaman ini. 'Hhhh..baiklah. aku akan melakukannya' batinku sambil mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"KAU BOLEH MEMELUKKU" ucapku lantang sambil memalingkan wajah kesamping.

"Eh?" Kali ini ia yang tersentak dengan perkataanku. Ia berhenti dan diam membelakangiku. Lalu setelah beberapa saat ia berbalik melihatku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menahan rasa malu. _'kau ini mau melupakannya atau tidak sih?!'_ batinku pada diriku sendiri. Tapi kurasa Sehun tidak kunjung memelukku. _'Ck! kurasa aku salah membiarkannya memelukku'_

"Kalau kau tidak jadi aku ak—

**GREP**

"Gomawo" bisiknya ditelingaku. Ia memotong perkataanku dan langsung memelukku. Ia memelukku dengan erat. Au tidak membalas pelukannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin membalas pelukannya. Tetapi, aku terlalu malu untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Balaslah pelukanku. Kumohon" lirihnya lagi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya keleherku. Aku sedikit geli dengan deru nafasnya yang terasa dikulitku.

"Begini lebih baik?" tanyaku sambil membalas pelukannya. Kurasa ia tersenyum karena aku membalas pelukannya. Karena bibirnya itu menempel pada leherku. 'Tak tahukah kau, aku merasa geli dengan wajahmu yang menempel dileherku!' batinku sambbil mengelus punggungnya. Lama kami berpelukkan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ucapku

"Yang mana?" ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau meminta pelukan dariku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku—aku takut setelah ini—aku tidak bisa—tidak bisa memelukmu lagi" ucapnya lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya terus keleherku. Bahkan ia hampir menempelkan wajahnya ketengkukku karena eratnya pelukan kami.

"Se-sehun" lirihku hampir tidak terdengar. Aku kaget dengan jawabannya. Aku diam. Hanya diam yang bisa kulakukan.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatapku.

"Sama-sama Sehunnah" balasku sambil tersenyum miris. Ia pun pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkanku. Aku terus menatap punggungnya yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Aku mengengadahkan kepalaku keatas untuk tidak menangis. Aku menghelah nafas panjang. 'Jam 9 malam' batinku dan akupun pergi dari tempat itu menuju toko yang kukunjungi bersama Luhan oppa.

**KLIIIIING **

Suara lonceng berbunyi setelah aku membuka pintu toko itu. aku mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan oppa. 'Aku harap ia tidak menghawatirkan aku' batinku was-was.

"HEI!"

"UWAAAhhmppttt"

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang ada yang mengagetkanku dan langsung membekapku dan membawaku keluar daro toko itu.

"Yayahhmpptt lep-pas! Hosh..hosh..hosh.. KAU! Eh—oppa..hehehe" ucapku sambil mengusap tengkukku. Ia menatapku tajam sambil melipat tangannya kedada. Sekarang aku dan Luhan oppa sedang berada di pinggir jalan, tetapi tempat ini sedikit err— sepi.

"Dari mana saja kau" ucapnya dingin

"A-aku?! A-aku da-dari—ah ya! Tadi aku bertemu teman lama. Ia mengajakku berbincang dicafe. Jadi..yaah kami berdua berbincang dulu" ucapku agak takut.

"Benar begitu?!" Tanya Luhan memastikan sambil menaikkah alis kirinya.

"Eum..ya, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu bisngkisan apa?!" Tanya Luhan sambil melihat bingkisan yang kubawa.

"Oh ini..tentu saja hadiahmu!" ucapku riang.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Eits..kau tidak boleh melihatnya" ucapku sambil menyingkirkan bingkisan ini kebelakang punggungku. Karena Luhan berusaha melihat hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan kepadanya.

"Haah..baiklah baiklah. Ayo. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan menghias pohon natal!" ucap Luhan oppa sambil merangkulku.

"Baiklah" balasku sambil tersenyum menatap Luhan oppa. Lalu kami berdua pun menuju rumah dengan berjalan kaki.

**TIIIT **

**CEKLEK **

"Aaahh…capeknyaaa"

"Ayo, sekarang kau mandi dulu. Baru kita hias pohon natalnya"

"Aish..istirahatlah dulu sebentar oppa" rengekku pada Luhan oppa yang sedang menaruh hiasan pohon natal dibawah pohonnya. Aku sedang bersandar pada punggung sofa.

"Ayolaah..jangan membuang waktu! Ini sudah jam 8 malam" ucap Luhan oppa sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi opp—A-apa?! Jam 8 malam?!" ucapku agak berteriak.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Luhan oppa sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oppa tidak berbohong kan?!"

"Siapa yang berbohong eoh?! Lihatlah jam dinding!" ucap Luhan oppa sambil melanjutkan menata hiasan pohon natal dibawahnya. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung melihat jam dinding. Dan ternyata benar. Jam delapan malam. 'Aish! Aku harus bagaimana?! Satu jam lagi Sehun menungguku ditaman' batinku sambil menundukkan kepala. Gusar? Bimbang? Tentu saja!.

"Kau ingin menaruh lonceng yang kuning ini dimana? Ah kurasa jangan lonceng dulu yang kita taruh, bagaimana kita pikirkan untuk menaruh bintang kecil yang berwana putih dimana. Dan—ah ya! Apakah kau membeli bintang besarnya?!" oceh Luhan kepadaku dan menatapku yang sedang menunduk.

"HEI!" teriak Luhan didepanku.

"Y-ya? Ada apa oppa?" ucapku polos.

"Hhh…kau tidak mendengar ocehanku sedari tadi?!" ucap Luhan oppa sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"N-ne?! me-memangnya oppa berkata apa?"

"Haaish! Lupakan! Kau kenapa?!"

"A-aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Ck! sudah kubilang. Lupakan!" ucap Luhan agak berteriak.

"Oppa bicara apa eoh?" tanyaku heran.

"Hhh..kau sudah berjanji bukan? Lupakan namja itu"

"O-oppa..k-kau. Ma-maksudku kau kenapa? U-untuk ap—

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan Sehun" ucap Luhan sambil duduk disampingku.

"Hengh…lucu sekali oppa menebakku seperti itu" ucapku sambil tersenyum miris.

"Sudahlaah..kau tidak usah berbohong lagi padaku"

"Aku mau kekamar dulu" ucapku sambil berdiri. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja tanganku ditarik kembali oleh Luhan oppa dan akupun duduk kembali dan ia memegang kedua bahuku erat dan menyenderkanku ke punggung sofa. Ia menatapku tajam.

"O-oppa..k-kau me-membuatku takut" ucapku pelan sambil memegang lengannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" lirih Luhan dan berubah tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Oppa..apa yang kau bicarakan sih?!" ucapku agak gugup.

"Kau ada janji dengan Sehun" ucap Luhan dingin.

"Ka-kata siapa? Ak—

"Aku mendengar semua perbincangan disaat kau bersamanya tadi. Dan kau bukan bertemu teman lama dan berbincang dicafe"

"Hhh…kau mau datang atau tidak?" Tanya Luhan lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh apartement. Aku yang mendengar ucapannya kaget. 'Ja-jadi..Luhan oppa megikutiku?! Apakah ia tahu kalau aku dan Sehun berpelukkan?' batinku Akupun tak tahu harus datang atau tidak untuk menemui Sehun.

"Entahlah" jawabku pelan sambil menunduk.

"Pikirkan baik-baik dan matang. Jangan sampai kau terjebak karena hal kecil" ucap Luhan sambil menatapku.

"Hal kecil?!"

"Cinta"

**DEG **

"Aku mandi dulu" ujar Luhan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kamarnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Oh Sehuuun! Kau membuatku gila!' kesalku dalam hati. Ingin rasanya meninju Sehun tepat diwajahnya karena ia sudah membuatku seperti ini. tetapi, sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena aku mencintai namja itu, terlebih ia adalah cinta pertamaku. Kekasih pertamaku. Mungkinkah aku sudah dibutakan oleh Cinta? Jam terus saja berdetak hingga tak terasa sudah jam setengah 9 malam. Baiklah. Pikirkan secara baik-baik dan matang! Jangan sampai aku salah memilih!

Setelah beberapa menit berifikir. Akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya. 'Kurasa ini yang terbaik untukku dan Sehun' batinku sambil tersenyum.

**TAP! TAP! TAP! **

"Mandilah dulu" ucap Luhan yang sedang menuruni tangga sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya" ucapku tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"So? Apa pilihanmu?"

"Aku—"

**SEHUN SIDE **

"Hhh…dinginnya" gumamku sambil mengayuh sepeda putihku. Sekarang aku sedang ingin mengunjungi toko bunga yang berada dipinggir jalan. Love Florist.

**KLIIIIING **

"Selamat datang Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah itu..eum..pilihkan aku bunga untuk mengucapkan kata maaf dan—dan—'Aish! Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?!' batinku sambil mengusap tengkukku.

"Untuk seseorang yang special kah?" Tanya sang penjaga toko bunga itu.

"Eum..ne..dan ah— begini, bila sepasang kekasih sedang dalam masalah dan si lelaki ingin meminta maaf karena kesalahannya membuat hubungan mereka berakhir. Awalnya si lelaki tidak mencintai si wanita, tapi pada akhirnya si lelaki mencintai wanita itu disaat si wanita sudah pergi dari kehidupan si lelaki. Kira-kira, menurut anda bunga apa yang cocok untuk si lelaki yang akan diberikan oleh si wanita?" ocehku panjang. Sang penjaga toko tersebut tersneyum menanggapi ocehanku ini. Malu?! Tentu saja!.

"Hm..baiklah sepertinya bunga yang cocok untuk si lelaki itu adalah…3 ikat bunga tulip berwarna putih melambangkan permohonan maaf, lalu 4 ikat bunga anggrek berwarna pink melambangkan bahwa si lelaki mempunyai kasih sayang yang murni kepada si wanita, kemudian 5 ikat bunga anyelir berwarna merah melambangkan bahwa si lelaki benar-benar menginginkan si wanita, ah ani lebih tepatnya sangat mencintainya, dan 3 ikat bunga mawar berwarna merah hati melambangkan bahwa si lelaki berkata kepada si wanita bahwa si wanita itu cantik melebihi apapun. Ini, adalah bunga yang cocok untuk si lelaki itu" ucap penjaga toko itu sambil mengambil bunga yang ia sebutkan tadi dan mengikatnya menjadi satu.

"Hmm...bagus juga dan tolong bungkus semua bunga ini dengan cantik" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah..dan ini" ucap penjaga toko itu sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang dibungkusnya.

"Jadi, berapa totalnya?"

"Hanya 16ribu won" ucap penjaga toko tersebut.

"Ini" ujar Sehun sambil member beberapa lembar uang. Setelah itu ia mengatakan terima kasih kepada sang penjaga toko. Lalu ia melihat jam arloji yang mengikat dipergelangan tangannya. 'Jam 9 malam. Tepat sekali' batin Sehun sambil melajukan sepeda putihnya kearah taman yang ia janjikan sesekali ia menghirup aroma bunga yang digenggamnya itu.

Setelah sampai ditaman itu, aku melihat beberapa pasangan yang datang ketaman itu hanya untuk berbincang dan menanti datangnya natal yang beberapa jam lagi akan tiba. Aku mencari tempat untuk menunggu datangnya kekasihku itu. setelah mencari-cari, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menunggunya di dekat kolam air mancur yang berada disana. Aku meletakkan sepeda itu diparkiran yang disediakan taman itu.

**TIK TOK **

**TIK TOK **

**TIK TOK**

Jam besar yang berada di taman itu terus saja berdetak hingga tak terasa sudah jam 11 malam. _'Apakah kau tidak akan datang?'_ batin Sehun sambil melihat kearah bunga yang digenggamnya. Ia juga melihat kearah secarik kertas yang berada didalam bunga itu. Itu adalah puisi yang Sehun buat. Hanya beberapa bait dan sederhana. Tetapi, mempunyai makna yang dalam.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Bermaksud untuk mencari kekasihnya (dirimu). Dan disaat pandangannya menuju tepat dihadapannya, ia melihat adanya bayangan dirimu disana datang menghampirinya. Sehun tersenyum dan hendak menggapaimu. Tetapi, saat seseorang melewati Sehun, seketika bayangan dirimu itu hilang bersamaan dengan seseorang yang melewatinya. Dan seketika itu pula senyuman Sehun perlahan menghilang. Jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Beberapa menit lagi hari natal tiba. Dan—"

**TENG….. **

**TENG….. **

**TENG…..**

Jam besar ditaman itu berbunyi menandakan bahwa sudah tengah malam. Sehun menundukkan kepala. Kau tak datang menemuinya. Kau biarkan hubungan ini berakhir. Setetes air bening jatuh mengenai bunga itu. Air mata seorang Oh Sehun. Bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia menyesal telah menyakitimu. Ia menyesal telah membuatmu menanggung semua sakit yang diperbuat olehnya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langit. Dan disana terdapat bulan yang penuh. Menandakan bahwa hari itu sedang Purnama. Lalu Sehun kembali menatap bunga yang digenggamnya. 'Harapanku untuk membawamu kembali padaku hanyalah harapan yang kosong' batin Sehun sambil tersenyum lemah. Lalu ia meletakkan sebuket bunga itu di dekat kolam. Dan akhirnya, Sehun pergi dari taman itu dengan hati yang kosong tanpa dirimu.

**SEHUN SIDE OFF**

"Mandilah dulu" ucap Luhan yang sedang menuruni tangga sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya" ucapku tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"So? Apa pilihanmu?"

"Aku—aku tidak akan datang" ucapku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" ucap Luhan sambil membawaku berdiri dan memelukmu erat.

"Terima kasih oppa.. kau sudah menyadarkanku akan apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya" balasku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Sama-sama..baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita hias pohon natalnya" ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menuju pohon natal yang belum dihias.

"Ayoo kita hiaas!" ucapku riang. Lalu aku melihat jam dinding apartementku._ 'Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae Oh Sehun. mungkin ini yang terbaik untukku dan….untukmu. Selamat tinggal Cinta pertamaku.'_ batinku sambil tersenyum lemah.

**_-END-_**

_Cintamu, sebentuk manusia kecil dan lemah._

_Namun mampu merubah semuanya, seluruh hidupku._

_Aku berubah, seluruh isi duniaku._

_Aku bahkan tak percaya, bisa menjadi seperti ini._

_Hanya dengan memikirkanmu, duniaku seketika penuh denganmu._

_Karena setiap salju yang turun, itu adalah air matamu._

_Satu hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan, membawamu kembali padaku._

_Ku hentikan waktu, mencoba kembali padamu._

_Kuingat kembali dirimu, dalam setiap lembar memoriku._

_Ketika aku berada disana, musim dingin waktu itu._

**Oh Sehun.**


End file.
